Un homme est la somme de ses actes
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: Nara fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui reprochait à sa petite amie ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, toujours en train de parier sur qui gagnerait au prochain bière pong. Je pense qu'elle a de la chance de t'avoir à côté d'elle. ... Et c'est un soucis ? arqua un sourcil Shikamaru. Non, elle est sympa, elle mérite un bon type ! rassura Kiba.


Titre : Un homme est le somme de ses actes

Genres : Romance/Drame/Spirituel/O.O.C/Family/Angst/U.A/Lime

Couple : Shikamaru & Temari & Kiba

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Extrait : «... Tu as un soucis ? demanda Shikamaru.

_ Ouais.  
_ Oh et lequel ? insista le brun.  
_ Temari.

Nara fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui reprochait à sa petite amie ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, toujours en train de parier sur qui gagnerait au prochain bière pong.

_ Je pense qu'elle a de la chance de t'avoir à côté d'elle.  
_ ... Et c'est un soucis ? arqua un sourcil Shikamaru.  
_ Non, elle est sympa, elle mérite un bon type ! rassura Kiba.  
_ Mais je suis pas un bon type... ? poursuivit-il.  
_ Non, non ! Hey, tu déformes mes propos ! Juste .. J'pas. J'pense que je serais bien avec un gars comme toi, en fait. T'posé, tu me parles pas de n'importe quoi et tu as de sacrés doigts, je pense que tu fais de bonne branlette. déclara simplement l'Inuzuka.»

* * *

❄ Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind - Theme (Jon Brion) ❅

Ils étaient là, allongés sur cette couche de neige emmitouflés dans le plus de vêtements possible. On ne voyait que les yeux en amande de la jeune fille, son écharpe couleur sablé lui montant jusqu'au nez alors que son bonnet violet s'arrêtait à hauteur des sourcils. Temari fixait le ciel sombre, quelques petites tâches blanches parsemées sur cette grande toile noire. Shikamaru, quant'à lui, tremblait de tout son être. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal, il n'arrivait quasiment plus à les bouger et ses oreilles étaient congelées au contact des flocons au sol. Le brun aurait aimé se lever, dire à cette fille qu'il devait bouger mais pour rien au monde, il voulait gâcher ce moment parfait.

Celui du silence, sauf les quelques personnes riant au loin, sûrement un peu éméchées et quelques voitures qui circulaient, détruisant son petit monde. Ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer, Temari ne lui lançait pas des piques sur son côté mâle et lui, lui, n'était pas sarcastique et sexiste. Non. C'était deux adolescents tranquillement installés, admirant le ciel étoilé. Les deux jeunes personnes se sentaient en paix, bercées par quelque chose tranquillement, leur donnant une sensation de plane intense. La main de la blonde, à peine protégée par ses petits gants de laine, s'empara de la main de son ami.

Celui-ci lâcha un soupire, crachant une épaisse fumée blanche de ses fines lèvres. Le coeur battant, la peau brûlante, ce simple toucher lui faisait parcourir des frissons dans tout son corps. Il n'avait plus froid, pas à l'intérieur en tout cas. Son cerveau avait même choisi de ce déconnecter quelque instant pour laisser le grand génie en total confusion et perte de contrôle. Shikamaru détestait ça, il la détestait de lui faire perdre cette chose qu'il aimait tant. Mais au fond, c'était justement ça qui lui avait fait comprendre que cette fille, cette petite bohémienne des temps modernes était cette fille qui sortait du lot. Il pivota lentement sa tête et la vit, les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait.

Le brun ne vit pas, ne fit pas attention à son pied qui bougeait à un rythme lent, comme si elle suivait les percussions d'une chanson. Elle était belle, sublime, naturelle. Temari dégageait cette liberté, cette rage de vivre et de tout profiter à cent à l'heure. Elle était extrême, aimant l'aventure et prendre des risques alors que lui, pauvre petit ado, était le genre de gars qui préférait être dans sa chambre à geeker et lire avant de se coucher, s'il n'avait pas la flemme. Shikamaru se redressa et s'approcha, lentement, comme si un geste brusque risquait de l'effrayer et la faire s'enfuir à tout jamais loin de lui. Tellement loin qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rattraper. Temari sentit du mouvement à sa droite, son bras bougeait au rythme du jeune homme.

Fébrilement, elle ouvrit ses paupières et constata que le visage de Shikamaru était juste au dessus du sien. Si proche, si loin à la fois, c'était toujours cette chose étrange entre eux. Comme s'il y avait rien et à la fois tout qui les séparait toujours. Son souffle était apaisé, elle ne cherchait pas à prendre le dessus sur la situation ou faire un seul geste qui montrait de l'intérêt. La No Subakku voulait un homme capable de prendre le pouvoir, le contrôle sur elle un minimum tout en la laissant être cet oiseau libre, cette lionne. Le brun avait beau être un connard de matcho, au fond, elle savait par dessus tout qu'il aurait été le premier gars à tout faire pour elle.

Est-ce égoïste, mal, de jouir d'un tel pouvoir ? « **Arrête de réfléchir, ma fille. Baisse au moins ton écharpe, il ferra jamais le premier pas sinon.** ». Mais, en avait-elle envie ? Temari désirait-elle un tel contact ? Ils ne pourraient jamais revenir en arrière, mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool inexistant de la soirée. Et si, à son plus grand désespoir, ils allaient en souffrir ? Trop tard, ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur celles du brun qui était froides, sèches et peu appréciables au toucher. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Au beau milieu d'un rond-point, allongés sur la neige et seulement éclairés par quelques réverbèrent au loin, ils échangèrent leur premier baisser.

ღ Dashboard Confessional - Stolen ღ

La sonnerie venait de retentir et les élèves marchait d'un pas lent, traînant des pieds au sol jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Temari était légèrement plus enjouée que le reste de ses amis, sautillant pour arriver plus rapidement, dans une salle étrangement plus chauffée que les autres. Elle qui était née à Suna, un lieu chaud, pas loin d'un début de désert, Konoha ne l'avait pas accueillit les bras ouverts au départ. Entre l'incapacité de trouver comment s'habiller, se tenir chaud en hiver (chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant) et tomber souvent malade, elle maudit plusieurs fois son père d'être venu aussi. Mais finalement, très rapidement accueillie et intégrée dans un groupe (malgré le mal des gens à la comprendre avec son accent du sud au début).

Temari s'installa au fond de la classe, Shikamaru se mit à côté, connaissant ses difficultés pour écrire sans quasiment de faute leur langue. La blonde lui attrapa la manche de son haut et le tira doucement, faisant obligatoirement la tête du brun, qui soupira d'avance, épuisé par l'énergie de sa "petite amie". Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce week-end et il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, flippant totalement de ce recevoir un rire et un vent.

« **Tu m'as pas fait de bisous aujourd'hui, tu n'aimes pas être vu par les autres ou tu veux pas qu'ils sachent pour nous ?** questionna-t-elle.

Nara écarquilla les yeux et se mit à sourire niaisement, encadra son visage dans ses grandes mains et l'embrassa avidement. Temari, surprise, rit doucement et approfondit finalement.

\- **Eh, oh les jeunes, ce n'est pas un baisodrome ma salle de classe !** répliqua Kakashi, qui venait d'arriver alors que tous les autres tournaient la tête vers eux, surpris puis se mirent à applaudir et siffler.»

Shikamaru leur fit un fuck alors que la blonde tira les pans de son bonnet pour le mettre jusqu'à son nez, cachant ses rougeurs. Leurs portables vivraient pendant tout le long, voyant leurs amies leur envoyer des petits papiers pour en savoir plus. Mais l'ignorance était la meilleure des armes et Shikamaru préféra embrasser la main de sa petite amie et elle lui dessiner des smileys sur la sienne. C'était à la fois comme d'habitude et complètement unique. Sur leur petit nuage, leur petit monde tout en étant conscient d'être dans une pièce remplie d'élèves avec quelque uns de leurs amis prêts à les étriper d'avoir rien dit.

C'était un côté que le brun aimait chez sa petite amie : ne pas crier sur tous les toits une nouvelle. Une autre fille serait arrivée en courant, criant des « **Kyaaaa, je sors avec Shikamaru !** » en lui saurant dessus et lui bavant dans la bouche en l'embrassant. Temari avait plus de classe, de timidité qui montrait l'assurance peu existante chez elle, malgré les apparences. Elle voulait une réponse, une affirmation à ses doutes sans se créer des illusions, de faux espoirs. Lui qui se sentait toujours trop vieux, sûrement dû à son immense intelligence et sa grande maturité, la blonde lui apportait l'innocence et le réconfort qui lui manquaient. La No Sabakku se tourna et colla son dos contre ses côtes, ayant prit son bras au passage pour le mettre devant elle et le caresser.

Son membre était installé contre sa forte poitrine et Shikamaru se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Peu habitué au contact humain, surtout avec une femme, il se demandait si Temari avait fait ça exprès ou si c'était un geste anodin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était confortable, tendre et dur à la foie et que ça devait être un excellent oreiller. Nara colla son dos contre le siège, son doigt tapotant le bureau alors que de l'autre main, il caressait les côtes de la blonde. Celle-ci gesticula légèrement, lâcha de légers rires. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il avait connu ce point faible : son frère, Kankuro était arrivé soudainement sur elle et lui avait choppé les bras alors que Gaara parcourrait son corps avec ses doigts agiles, la chatouillant pour qu'elle finisse par s'écrouler, en larme à force de suffoquer.

Les joues rougies par le manque d'air, les yeux fermés, le souffre saccadé, il l'avait trouvé mignonne à en croquer. Tout chez cette fille lui inspirait l'exotisme, la joie de vivre et l'envie de faire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Petit à petit, la blonde se mit à somnoler alors que lui était torturé par des scènes plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition

Temari cachait sa poitrine avec ses avant-bras, le visage rougi par la gêne. Elle était de nature pudique, ne s'était jamais montrée nue devant un homme et la voilà, allongée sur le lit du brun en soutien-gorge blanc. Malgré que ça faisait quasiment deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, la blonde avait du mal à s'adapter à un contact aussi intime. Le désir était souvent présent mais la peur, elle, était plus puissante pour lui donner envie de rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement, Ino commençait à lui faire monter la pression en disant : « **Une femme qui écarte pas les cuisses, l'homme en trouvera d'autres !** ». Shikamaru allait-il réellement partir voir ailleurs ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant après avoir commencé à construire quelque chose.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le jeune homme n'était pas de ce genre mais savait aussi qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Il lui avait avoué, un soir où ils étaient devant l'ordinateur en train de regarder Game Of Thrones. Son coeur avait loupé un battement, l'envie de bouger se faisant ressentir et de s'éloigner de son corps aussi. C'était comme s'il avait lancé un signal d'alarme, une menace qui annonçait « **Dans dix secondes, je te viole.** ». Temari avait paniqué et le brun l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il l'attendrait. Mais il s'était fait distant, enfin, son cerveau lui envoyait ce signal. Shikamaru avait juste crû que c'était préférable qu'ils évitent de se coller vu le gêne qu'elle avait ressentie, la peur qui l'avait envahie et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là, entre un matelas et un corps quasiment nu au dessus d'elle.

La No Sabakku ne sait plus exactement comment ça s'est passé, comment tout avait commencé pour finir par s'emballer et finir par glisser ses doigts sous le haut du brun. Peut-être les doux gémissements de son chéri qui lui avait fait poussé une chaleur au bas du ventre, lui donnant une légèrement sensation d'interdit et de pouvoir. Mais la fille qui avait gagné un peu de confiance l'avait tout aussi vite perdue pour ressembler à une enfant apeurée.

« **Temari... On peut arrêter, si tu veux. Ou on est pas obligés d'aller... Jusqu'au bout. C'est même mieux, d'après ce que je sais...** commença doucement Shikamaru, s'étant assis au bord du lit.  
- **... Tu vas m'en vouloir ?** demanda-t-elle doucement. (Le brun tourna son visage vers elle, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, sentant comme un coup de poing en plein cœur).  
\- **Je suis pas un de ces connards qui va t'envoyer chier car tu veux rien faire ! T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?**  
- **Non ! C'est... C'est Ino qui me fait peur avec ses remarques et j'ai... J'ai pas envie que le fait que j'y connais rien nous bloque...**  
\- **Tu sais, je n'y connaissais rien non plus avant de sauter le pas et je suis loin d'être le gars le plus performant ! Mais arrête de l'écouter, c'est pas ton genre... Tu sais qu'elle est du genre à profiter un peu de sa jeunesse et tomber amoureuse toutes les dix minutes alors bon. A l'avenir, si tu as un doute, demande-moi. Puis, tu sais... Je me suis renseigné sur les traditions Sunienne et... Je comprends que tu aies peur. Chez toi, c'est le mariage et la nuit de noces. Ici... Ici, on fait un peu plus comme on le désire.**  
- **Mais... Si je m'y prends mal ? Ou si j'ai envie d'arrêter avant de complètement passer à l'acte ?** osa-t-elle demander, attrapant le drap pour cacher sa poitrine.»

Shikamaru rigola doucement et s'allongea à côté d'elle, fixant son visage et le caressant tendrement.

« **Tu m'arrêteras, c'est pas grave. Puis tu sais, parfois moi aussi je voudrais pas le faire alors que toi si. C'est normal, c'est humain, rassure-toi !**  
\- **Mais...** commença la blonde.  
- **Mais Ino dit ! Oui, oui, y'a des connards et OUI, y'a des salopes. Mais Temari, tu me fais confiance ou pas ? Car si c'est ça le soucis, va falloir qu'on y travaille.**  
\- **... Je crois que j'ai confiance, j'ai juste peur ...**  
\- **... Tu as peur que je sois brutal ? Que je te quitte après ?** demanda doucement le brun.»

La jeune femme enfouie son visage sur son torse, le cachant un peu avec ses mains et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Shikamaru lui écarte doucement la tête de son corps et lui retira les mains, sans trop forcer pour pas lui faire mal.

« **J'ai rien compris, chérie...**  
\- **Et si tu me quittes après, qu'est-ce que je fais... ?** murmura la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.»

Leur coeur battait rapidement, un noeud se formait dans leur estomac et pour seule réponse, Shikamaru se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Les lèvres l'une sur l'autre, commençant timidement et finissant tranquillement par se serrer de plus en plus fort. La main de Shikamaru lui caressa les cheveux et descendit le long de son dos, faisant cambrer le corps de Temari. Celle-ci monta doucement sa jambe sur celle du brun, jusqu'au haut de son bassin et colla son intimité contre celle de son homme. Le jeune homme sourit et éloigna doucement son visage du sien, chuchotant :

« **En tout cas, tu fais rapidement oublier mes soucis ...** »

Et la blonde rit doucement, l'embrassant un peu partout et lui grimpa dessus pour lui déposer plus de bisous sur le torse avec facilité. Temari descendit doucement, les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha des boutons de son jean. Galérant et s'acharnant dessus, elle soupira tellement fort que plusieurs mèches devant son visage se retirèrent. Shikamaru rigola et l'aida doucement, délaissant le sien pour s'occuper de la ceinture de sa dulcinée et le premier bouton. Il se stoppa, fixant doucement son visage un peu rougi et descendit doucement la braguette, prêt à tout stopper s'il allait trop loin et trop vite. Mais aucun signe de résistance ne survenu et il arriva au bout, se tenant sur ses avant-bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou, son visage caressé par les cheveux ondulés de sa chérie.

Temari ne savait pas si elle devait faire quelque chose ou laisser Shikamaru dévorer tendrement sa peau et glisser sa main sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Sa peau frissonnait, la tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux fermés avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Les volets légèrement fermés derrière elle donnait une sensation de douceur, d'érotisme à Shikamaru quand il s'éloigna un peu pour la voir. Elle lui incarnait cette pureté et ce côté péché qu'il le rendait fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était céder à l'envie qu'elle lui tendait et profiter encore et encore de tout ça. Les petits doigts de la No Sobakku remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux lâchés, plus longs que les siens et les tira légèrement tout en collant sa poitrine contre le torse du brun. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autours de sa taille et la fit basculer en dessous de lui.

Les gestes étaient lents, prenant le temps de suivre les formes pour voir où elles menaient et qu'elles réactions elles déclenchaient. Quand Shikamaru s'approcha de plus en plus de la poitrine de la blonde, retirant doucement le vêtement, la mère du jeune homme décida de rentrer, coupant court au moment intime entre les deux. Son fils la maudissait intérieurement alors que la blonde se cacha le plus possible, morte de honte.

Full Frontal - You think you're a man

La musique faisait trembler les murs et les cœurs des adolescents qui sautaient sur place, secouant la tête, les bras en l'air comme s'ils étaient possédé. Bourrés, drogués et en train de draguer pour la plupart, c'était le moment de défouloir le plus intense du mois. La chaleur était étouffante, les corps suaient et se trémoussaient sur de la techno et Temari avait quelques cheveux qui se collaient à son visage, son noir coulant légèrement et elle riait fortement, malgré que le son empêchait de l'entendre. Shikamaru essayait d'imiter la danse du robot, mais son incapacité de savoir coordonner son corps donnait un sens comique à la scène. Leurs vêtements leur collaient au corps et ils s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la table installées avec plusieurs bouteilles dessus, quasi vides.

Un verre de vodka pomme pour la blonde et un whisky pur pour Shikamaru, il essaya de trouver un petit coin moins bruyant pour respirer un coup. Le Nara prit une cigarette dans le sac de sa copine et l'alluma, alors qu'elle grimaçait devant. Elle supportait pas qu'il fumait, sa chambre empestait le tabac et son haleine n'était pas toujours des plus agréable, comme ses doigts quand il lui caressait le visage. Mais elle passait au dessus, de toute façon, c'était pas sa mère ! Elle se cala dans ses bras, bougeant légèrement les hanches et sirotait tranquillement son verre. L'alcool commençait à lui monter doucement à la tête, lui donnant une sensation de légèreté. Son crane semblait entouré par des nuages, lui donnant une douce sensation de plane.

Temari tenait mieux l'alcool que son copain, voilà pourquoi à son arrivée, elle a accepté directement le jeu de tequila. Elle était d'ailleurs tombée sur un très bon buveur, qui avait une forte résistance. Il était joueur, un peu vantard et regardait tout comme s'il y dévorait. Shikamaru ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant en fumant, les poumons relâchant doucement son tendre poison. Il divaguait doucement et se souvint de sa douce blonde le supplier pendant des jours pour venir. La maison était déjà bien bondée, quelques groupes étaient formés et au milieu du salon au mur violet, il y avait eu une table installée. Plusieurs personnes autour, des nombreuses bouteilles de différents breuvages un peu partout et Temari fût rapidement interpellée.

Sa femme n'avait pas pu se retenir de si précipiter et entamait rapidement ses shooter devant. Il l'avait regardé un instant, puis son regard s'était perdu sur les autres joueurs, évaluant les éventuelles victoires de sa petite amie. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur un jeune homme quasiment en face de Temari, qui rigolait à plein poumon en se tendant parfois en arrière. Il parlait fort, il lança à la No Sabakku qu'il allait la vaincre. Rapidement, enfin, il supposait, ils n'étaient quasiment plus que deux. Le dénommé Kiba buvait ses verres en saluant à chaque fois Temari. En signe de respect et aussi, se donnant sûrement une dose de courage en chemin avec un peu de narcissisme. Mais Temari, riant elle aussi d'une délicatesse sans égale, se prit au jeu. Ils décidèrent d'abandonner et de se parler tranquillement, se serrant la main comme deux grands sportifs.

Shikamaru laissa ses prunelles marron décortiquer l'homme devant lui. Sa taille, des épaules longues et bien carrées, avec le buste plus grand que ses jambes. Il pût facilement deviner que ce gars faisait le plus de sport possible, sûrement pour compenser toutes ses beuveries, rigola intérieurement Nara. Plus tard dans la soirée, il s'était retrouvé à surprendre plusieurs fois des petits regard du brun et ses sourires en sa direction, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête.

« **Chéri, je vais aux toilettes.** déclara Temari, partant légèrement en arrière.  
\- **Oula, ça va ?** demanda Shikamaru, la tenant doucement contre lui.  
\- **Oui, oui, juste que je suis allée trop vite.**  
\- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**  
\- **Je vais pas vomir, hein. J'ai juste super chaud et je pense que je vais enfiler mes ballerines. J'ai pas envie de me péter la gueule en talon.** »

Et elle partit, traversant la foule de gens le plus facilement possible, faisant attention de pas ce recevoir un coup. Une fois que son corps disparut dans la masse, Shika décida d'attendre ici et sirotant son verre. Naruto arriva à ce moment-là, se tenant ferment sur Kiba qui le traînait quasiment. Naruto essaya de raconter une blague alors que Kiba agrippait fortement le blond contre lui.

« **Ha ha, tu la trouves pas trop... Je crois que je vais vomir...**  
\- **Mec, si tu me gerbes dessus, je t'explose !** cria Kiba.

Uzumaki se laissa glisser au sol et essaya de tenir à quatre pattes jusqu'à un sac poubelle au sol, vomissant tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dedans. Les deux jeunes hommes grimacèrent et le brun s'approcha de Nara.

- **Il finit toujours comme ça.**  
\- **Il tient pas l'alcool ?**  
\- **Non, enfin, il est du genre à continuer de boire quand il a atteint sa limite. D'ailleurs, ta copine a une sacré descente !** sourit Kiba.  
\- **Ouais, étrange pour un pays natale qui interdit les femmes de boire ! Elle m'impressionnera toujours...**  
\- **Wow, si formidable que ça ?**  
\- **Disons que c'est pas trop la nana passe partout.**  
\- **Oh et tu es du genre à aimer te faire voir ?** demanda tranquillement le brun, roulant sa cigarette.  
\- **... Attends, c'est une sorte de critique, ça ? Non, non, je suis pas avec elle pour ça ! Elle est juste... Entière. Mais toi, hein, grand charmeur, c'est quoi ton type de nana ?** »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, sentit des picotements au bout de ses doigts. Sa tête lui donnait la sensation de partir dans tous les sens et que ses jambes pouvaient se dérober n'importe quand. Il se sentait léger, sans gêne, lui qui était de nature pudique et ne pas poser de questions sur la vie personnelle d'autrui. Kiba ne fit pas attention, léchant sa feuille et avec ses délicats petits doigts, glissa le bout de papier et sourit devant son oeuvre. Inuzuka le regarda finalement et arqua un sourcil.

« **Mec, ça va ?**  
\- **Je crois que je suis bourré...**  
- **Eh, j'ai un secret...** avoua Kiba, se penchant vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. **Je le suis aussi. Et pour répondre à ta question.** poursuivit le brun. **J'aime les nanas qui ont une queue entre les jambes.** »

Et s'en alla. Shikamaru resta là, le regard fixant quelque chose et se tenant contre le mobilier. Il rit doucement, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu et finit par déchanter. Sa capacité à analysé n'était pas bonne. Tayuya rigolerait bien à ce moment-là, lui rappelant que son radars gay n'existait pas chez lui, pas comme pour elle, grande bouffeuse de chatte. La rousse ce foutrait de sa gueule, racontant la vanne à sa petite amie et ensuite à la sienne. Shikamaru se sentit rougir sous sa gêne, sa stupidité et le manque de savoir vivre. Il n'était pas sa mère à vouloir tout savoir sur tout le monde, sans fichant de mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un. Mais lui était comme son père, ne supportant pas frôler l'intimité d'une personne qu'on pourrait ne plus jamais voir de la même manière.

C'est ce qui lui arrivait. Shikamaru n'aurait jamais imaginé un homme comme Kiba embrasser... D'autres hommes. Il le voyait plus tourner autour d'une jolie jeune fille, la charmer et partir quelque part finir le plat de dégustation. Le brun était mal pour lui, comme pour l'image qu'il avait pu donner. Temari surgit soudainement et lui sourit.

« **Bah... Tu as gerbé ou quoi ? Tu as une sale tronche !** » et il se tient à sa copine, voulant soudainement rentrer.

Boats & BIrds - Gregory & the Hawk

Hinata faisait doucement de la balançoire, poussée par Tayuya juste derrière, souriant toutes deux. Shikamaru fumait sa cigarette sur un banc et Kiba sifflotait. La journée était un peu plus chaude que les deux derniers jours, Temari n'était pas ici pour les vacances, il avait traîné une bonne partie avec ce petit groupe. Tayuya connaissait Kiba depuis trois ans, étant l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir aidé quand elle était encore SDF. C'était quasiment grâce à lui qu'elle avait rencontré sa petite chérie, étant des amis d'enfance. Shikamaru trouvait ça comme une sorte de douce ironie, comme si le karma, le destin, quelque chose comme ça existait réellement. Temari avait cette sorte de philosophie mais lui, non.

Nara ferma doucement les yeux et entendit le tapotement du pied de Kiba marteler le sol. Shikamaru pu le découvrir plus pendant les jours passés ensemble et il comprit pourquoi il attirait tant la gente féminine et masculine. Inuzuka avait une aisance, une confiance en lui impressionnante au premier abord. N'étant déjà pas mal physiquement, il avait aussi le sens de l'humour, des regards et sourires charmeurs avec un côté beau parleur très prononcé. On était quasiment forcé de l'aimer. Mais quand on creusait, on pouvait voir une personne un peu mal à l'aise avec les sentiments, les déclarations en grande pompe et sensible. Nara l'avait vu avoir les larmes aux yeux quand Akamaru était malade, mais un bref instant, comme s'il avait été chanceux de voir ça.

C'est ce que lui répétait sans arrêt son père et Temari, « **Quand tu peux voir la faiblesse, la fragilité d'une personne dans ses yeux, c'est que tu la vois enfin telle qu'elle est. Il y a aussi des chances qu'elle te fasse confiance.** ». Et c'est ce qu'il imaginait et espérait. Kiba était devenu un ami, une personne qu'on sait qu'on peut appeler à n'importe quelle heure, il plaquerait le gars qui s'occupe de lui pour répondre au hurlement de secours. Shikamaru ré-ouvrit doucement les yeux, la vision bleue à force que le soleil lui tape dessus et découvrit Kiba en train de le regarder.

« **... Tu as un soucis ?** demanda Shikamaru.  
\- **Ouais.**  
\- **Oh et lequel ?** insista le brun.  
\- **Temari.**

Nara fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui reprochait à sa petite amie ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, toujours en train de parier sur qui gagnerait au prochain bière pong.

\- **Je pense qu'elle a de la chance de t'avoir à côté d'elle.**  
- **... Et c'est un soucis ?** arqua un sourcil Shikamaru.  
\- **Non, elle est sympa, elle mérite un bon type !** rassura Kiba.  
\- **Mais je suis pas un bon type... ?** poursuivit-il.  
\- **Non, non ! Hey, tu déformes mes propos ! Juste .. J'pas. J'pense que je serais bien avec un gars comme toi, en fait. T'posé, tu me parles pas de n'importe quoi et tu as de sacrés doigts, je pense que tu fais de bonne branlette.** déclara simplement l'Inuzuka.»

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et rigola doucement, puis plus fort, les larmes aux yeux. Kiba soupira, blessé mais préféré ignorer, sachant très bien qu'il n'était qu'un idiot de dire sa pensée, Shikamaru était heureux avec Temari et amoureux fou. Petit à petit, Nara se calma et reprit le plus vite possible un souffle normal, lui tapotant l'épaule. Comment réagit ce type de conversation ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de plaire aux filles, encore moins aux gars.

« **Tu es malheureux, Kiba ? Je veux dire... Tu ressens un manque de relation sérieuse, d'une personne fixe ?** commença doucement Shikamaru. (Kiba soupira).  
\- **Moi et les relations sérieuses, c'pas ça. Disons juste... Que je pense que, si il y avait pas Tema au milieu, j'aurais essayé de te faire changer de bords. Oula, calmos ! Je t'aime pas, hein. Mais j'pas j'me prive pas de coucher avec mes potes et me lancer des défis.**  
\- **... Je suppose que je dois quand même me sentir honoré d'attirer l'attention du grand, beau et fort Inuzuka. Mais je pense pas que Temari te laisserait me piquer à elle...** sourit doucement Shikamaru, essayant d'apaiser l'atmosphère.  
\- **Tu sais, on peut s'échapper des filets si on le désire.** poursuivit Kiba. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la signification des mots du brun. Il le fixa, intensément, cherchant à rentrer dans son esprit. Kiba fixait au loin, les sourcils légèrement froncés, gêné par un ciel aussi clair. Ses pieds revenaient légèrement en arrière, jambes écartées et les bras à l'intérieur, ses mains entrelacées avec les paumes vers le haut. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, les enfants criaient au loin avec un bruit de ballon cogné. Les arbres faisaient un peu de musique, frottant ses feuilles les unes contre les autres. Ils étaient là, au milieu d'un parc, près des jeux pour enfants à avoir une discutions de grand. De très grand et de très intime. Non ? Quand il alla ouvrir la bouche, prêt à demander si sa théorie était bonne, il se ravisa.

Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, un mélange de gêne et de peur. Shikamaru pouvait vexer facilement les gens en ayant peu de tact quand il paniquait et c'était le genre de discours qui pouvais lui faire perdre les moyens. Prêt à poser la question, c'était pile au moment où Tayuya cria qu'ils devraient aller au bar, crevant de chaud. La conversation était close et il n'aurait pas une réponse avant de se retrouver de nouveau seuls.

Le bar était frais, les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient des boules de billard touchées, les rires et les verres qui se posaient sur la table de bois. Tayuya caressait doucement le cou de la brune avec son pouce, en hochant la tête en direction de Kiba, juste en face d'elle. Hinata écoutait attentivement alors que Shikamaru, depuis tout à l'heure, essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation. Il était ailleurs, dans le monde des songes en analysant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Kiba était gay, Kiba était jaloux de Temari, Kiba l'appréciait plus qu'une simple relation que deux gars normaux puissent avoir. Et si il se faisait des films ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il se sentait mal dans son corps et avait une peur de plus plaire à la blonde ?

Alors, être apprécié de quelqu'un, même du même sexe, était toujours plaisant ! Nara ferma doucement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant enfin comment il devait ce comporter avec Kiba, depuis son hypothèse. Rester le même ? Mais, s'il voyait des avances ? Peut-être devait-il lui demander... Shikamaru soupira et interpella ses amis, qui le regardait net. Le brun entendit le silence, ouvrit les paupières et tourna sa tête à gauche, réalisant son geste.

« **Désolé, je suis juste fatigué...**  
\- **Tu veux qu'on rentre ?** demanda Hinata, d'une douce voix.  
\- **Non, non. Juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de la chaleur et du soleil.**  
\- **Shikamaru est du genre à vivre la nuit en été, pour jouer le soir, de préférence.** taquina Tayuya.  
\- **Oh, il doit plus passer son temps à geeker sa copine.** approfondit Kiba, souriant.»

Hinata se mit à rougir alors que Tayuya rigola, dévoilant ses dents légèrement jaunies. Shikamaru se sentit mal à l'aise. Parce qu'on rentrait dans son cercle intime et parce qu'il était maintenant dans la situation inconnue : comment se comporter avec Kiba.  
Celui-ci avait lancé une boutade, n'était-ce pas un bon signe ?

« **D'ailleurs, c'est pas trop dur avec Temari dans son pays, Shikamaru ?** demanda la brune.  
\- **... Disons juste que c'était pas prévu que ce soit un mois. Mais c'est pas comme si elle était partie pour toujours.**  
\- **Je sais pas comment tu fais, je me suis trop habituée à Tayuya maintenant.** (La rousse embrassa le front de sa chérie, attendrie).  
- **Vous vivez ensemble, maintenant. C'est autre chose, je pense.** continua tranquillement Shikamaru, tapotant du pied.  
\- **Non, Shika. devenue sérieuse la rousse. Enfin, je veux dire... Je t'ai vu me parler d'elle pendant un moment, tu avais du mal à te passer d'elle deux semaines alors un mois...** »

Kiba sentit en lui des sortes de picotement, comme après une brûlure lui parcourant tout le corps. Il était blessé, il le savait. Tayuya connaissait son attirance pour son meilleur pote et la savoir dire ça aussi légèrement lui donnait une mauvaise sensation dans sa bouche, soudainement pâteuse. Le brun serra les poings et se tourna vers Shikamaru. Celui-ci fixait les yeux de la rousse, le visage détendu. De légère cernes étaient formées, mais sa peau donnait une sensation de fondre. Nara était épuisé, ça se voyait.

« **Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je me vois mal prendre un billet, la rejoindre alors que sa famille est du genre, "Ne fréquente pas les hommes !".**  
\- **Si stricte que ça ? Mais comment vous êtes passés à l'acte ?!** »

Tayuya reçu un coup de Hinata dans les cotes et un froncement de sourcils alors que Kiba et Shikamaru se figèrent. Une alarme se mit à sonner et s'illuminer dans sa tête, hurlant « **Danger ! Danger ! Danger !** », totalement paniqué. Son amie l'enfonçait de plus en plus, son jardin secret commençait à être piétiné. Quant'à Kiba, s'imaginant chuter d'une immense pante, hurlant comme un homme suppliant la mort. Inuzuka finit simplement par soupirer, prendre ses affaires et partir. Tayuya prononça son nom plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse alors que les deux autres le regardèrent simplement partir. Shikamaru décida de le suivre, c'était le moment de fuir cette situation diabolique et de mettre les choses au clair.

La lumière l'aveugla et il trottina jusqu'à Kiba, s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière, mais garda quand même les paupières quasiment fermées. Shikamaru se mit à l'appeler et celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna pour le fixer, le regard dur.

« **Je suis désolé pour Tayuya.**  
\- **Pourquoi ? C'est pas moi qui était gêné de dévoiler ma vie sexuelle.** répondit simplement Kiba.  
\- **... Mais, tu as des sentiments pour moi.** continua, légèrement surprit, Shikamaru.  
\- **Mec, je t'ai juste dit que ton cul était bon. Sérieux, pourquoi les hétéros pensent directement qu'on les aime ? Faut pas confondre sexe et sentiments. Je suis plus clair, là ?!** s'emporta l'Inuzuka.»

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, un coup dans le coeur, le blessant dans son honneur, voir sa fierté. Kiba avait glissé ses mains dans son baggy en jean, son débardeur légèrement collant au endroit où il a transpiré. Quand à lui, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, à part à un pauvre imbécile.

« **Désolé, je croyais avoir vu les signes...**  
\- **Le signes ? Ok, je vais te montrer un signe !** »

Kiba s'approcha rapidement de Shikamaru et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, furieux de cette situation. La main ferme du jeune homme était bien agrippé à la nuque du brun, alors que Shikamaru restait là, simplement inerte. Son cerveau s'était éteint, comme un manque de batterie ou une surcharge d'énergie. Petit à petit, il sentit un contact sur sa bouche, quelque chose qui s'était emboîté entre les siennes. Un souffle, puis de nouveau cette sensation. C'était fort, rageur, comme s'il se sentait écrasé par toute cette colère. Kiba s'éloigna enfin, le coeur légèrement bâtant et reprit sa position originale. Nara papillonna soudainement des yeux et les écarquilla, visualisant rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

Kiba l'avait embrassé, il avait rien fait. Le bruit des dents qui s'entrechoquent raisonna et des fourmis parcoururent sa mâchoire. « **Tu... Attends... Mec ! Tu m'as embrassé ?!** » finit-il par dire, augmentant le ton.

↱ Coeur De Pirate ↲

Les jours passèrent, sans aucune nouvelle l'une de l'autre. Shikamaru se morfondait dans sa chambre, bougeant tout le temps et dormant peu. Il savait que Kiba était du genre impulsif, très taquin et aimait prouver qu'il avait raison sur ce qu'il affirmait plus que tout. Et là, le brun était tête baissée dans son affirmation du « **Je ne t'aime pas, pauvre allumette à cheveux !** ». Nara avait longuement hésité, mais finissait par en parler avec la rousse, qui lui avait légèrement rit au nez devant son gêne. » **Bah quoi ? Tu as jamais rêvé de te faire rouler une pelle par un beau brun ?** » était la phrase de soutient la plus débile qu'il n'avait jamais entendue jusqu'à là. Et cela ce faisait de plus en plus dur à mentir à Temari sur cette affaire. Déjà, il avait la sensation de la trahir, sans aucune raison apparente. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient décidé de tout se dire ? Ensuite, elle avait peut-être la réponse aux questions qu'il ne trouvait pas, justement.

Temari était légèrement plus douée pour les relations humaines et affectives que lui. Enfin, si ça touchait pas le sexe, même si elle s'était montrée très... Douée en la matière. Shikamaru secoua la tête, divaguant trop et sentit une nouvelle perle de transpiration glisser le long de son dos. Il empestait la sueur, sa chambre puait le rat mort et à par son boxer qu'il changeait tous les jours, il avait une flemme magistrale de prendre une douche. Simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il resterait trois plombs dessous, fixant le carrelage mural en essayant encore de trouver une solution. Soupirant, il s'installa sur son fauteuil de bureau et tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, allant directement sur Deezer pour mettre un peu de musique. En levant le bras, Shikamaru pivota rapidement la tête, grimaça et décida de finalement prendre l'option douche. Et ouvrir la fenêtre, avant que sa mère prenne sa tête et le racle contre le mur en hurlant « **Cochoooooon !** ».

Un nouveau sous-vêtement propre en main, les sales dans sa panière à linge qu'il mit à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il alla tranquillement dans la salle de bain noire et blanche et se glissa dans la baignoire. L'eau tiède, puis froide sur son corps lui donnait la sensation que sa peau avait tellement de crasses, que même ça ne l'aidait pas à en retirer un minimum. Le savon dans la main, y frottant avec l'autre, il se leva le corps au moins cinq fois pour se sentir propre. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sec, il les perdait par poignées, l'obligeant à les retirer plusieurs fois pour les empêcher de boucher la douche. « **Tu dois être dans un état pathétique, mon pauvre... Tout ça pour une histoire futile. Sérieusement, tu pensais que Kiba était intéressé par toi ? Un Don Juan pareil ? Pourquoi ? Puis, pourquoi ça m'infecterait ? Je pense pas être attiré par les hommes... Si ?** »

L'eau arrêtant de couler, la serviette frottant sa peau, il se mit à songer à cette possibilité. Une éventuelle bisexualité ? Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi cela débarquait maintenant, lui heureux en ménage. « **Es-tu sûr de l'être ?** » questionna une petite voix. Le brun râla et mit son boxer propre, sortant précipitamment de la pièce et descendit dévaliser le frigo, son ventre se tordant dans tous les sens, hurlant « **On a faiimmm !** » comme une foule d'enfants à la cantine. Une assiette remplie de merguez et de poulet en brochette qui chauffait dans le micro-onde, Shikamaru se fit surprendre par sa mère qui lui frappait le bras.

« **Non mais dis, tu te prends pour qui là ?! Tu manges pas avec nous depuis des jours, tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre et ça y est, tu es de nouveau vivant ! Temari t"a largué, c'est ça ? Tu m'étonnes, un branleur comme toi !**  
\- **... Sympathique, maman. Mais non, je suis toujours avec elle.** soupira Nara, quand même blessé. **On peut avoir une conversation... Fils-Mère ?**  
\- **... Jésus, tu l'as mise enceinte !** hurla, surprise, sa mère.»

Shikamaru se tourna rapidement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et rigola devant les orbites sortant des orifices de Yoshino. Elle avait le teint pâle, quelques mèches lui collant le visage et sa robe rouge était salie de terre. Elle avait sûrement jardiné...

« **Ne t'en fais, je te trouve encore trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Puis, Temari m'aurait déjà tué si c'était le cas... Alors... On peut avoir cette discussion ?** insista-t-il.

Yoshino soupira de soulagement, hocha et décida de ce faire un thé, alors que son fils s'installa tranquillement sur la table en bois et commença doucement a manger. Une fois installer, elle fixa tranquillement son fils.

\- **De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ?** commença-t-elle doucement.  
\- **... Tu sais, tu m'as vu beaucoup sortir avec Tayuya, Hinata et Kiba ?**  
\- **Oui. D'ailleurs, ils ont l'air charmants.**  
\- **Hm... Kiba m'a avoué... Qu'il m'aimait bien. Plus que bien. Et tu vois, au début, je pensais qu'il me disait clairement qu'il m'aimait, donc j'ai voulu qu'on en discute pour savoir comment je devais me comporter.**  
\- **Mais...**  
\- **Mais il m'a hurlé dessus comme quoi il m'aimait pas, qu'il me voyait juste... Comment dire... Comme un joli petit poulet.**  
\- **Un joli petit poulet... Tu peux pas dire clairement qu'il veut tes fesses !** soupira-t-elle.  
\- **Maman, c'est assez embarrassant pour moi !** avala de travers Nara. **Puis, pour montrer qu'il y avait une différence entre "Ce que je pense" et "la vérité", il m'a embrassé. Et pas genre, le petit smack de primaire hein, le genre de truc où il a attendu que j'ai une réaction.**  
\- **Et c'était quoi ?**  
\- **J'ai bégayé un truc comme** , « **Tu m'as embrassé ?!** ».  
\- **Qu'a dit Temari ?**  
\- **Elle en sait rien.**

Yoshino médita un moment et finit par sourire, attrapant la main de son fils et la caressant de son pouce.

\- **J'ai le point de vue de l'histoire de l'ensemble, comme j'ai le ressenti de ce jeune homme. Mais le tien, Shikamaru... Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant ?**  
\- **Justement, je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que j'ai loupé une sortie, un virage important pour pas avoir cette sensation de piétiner. Je l'aime bien, vraiment mais... Je voulais juste pas le blesser, tu vois ? Puis, finalement, j'ai la sensation d'avoir mit les pieds dans le plat, qui est justement celui du** « **Tu me blesses, pauvre tâche !** ».  
\- **Hmmm, je vois... Peut-être que tu réfléchies trop, tout simplement. Ou que tu as justement envie... D'essayer. Tu sais, l'expérience est une chose normale, l'envie de découvrir, prendre des risques, surtout à ton âge. Peut-être que tu as tout simplement envie... De justement voir où ça te mènerait avec lui.** déclara-t-elle, tendrement, de peur d'effrayer son fils.

Shikamaru mâcha longuement son morceau de poulet, le regard perdu, méditant sur les paroles de sa mère. L'envie d'expérience... Alors, au fond, il aimerait juste tenter ?

- **Mais j'aime Temari ! Je veux dire, je m'accroche pas là à une peur ou une fausse idée ! Elle me hante jour et nuit, j'ai hâte d'être la semaine prochaine pour la prendre dans mes bras et la dévorer des yeux. Si j'ai réellement envie de faire cette expérience, cela veut-il dire que je me leurre sur elle ?**  
\- **Pas forcément. Tu sais... L'Humain est chose complexe. Parfois, on aime deux personnes à la fois, mais pas avec la même intensité. Peut-être que tu aimes follement Temari, mais que Kiba est la passion. Ou inversement, ou que l'un des deux est juste... Une amourette de passage. Je ne dis pas que j'ai raison, Shikamaru. Mais je pense que tu devrais vite mettre ça au clair dans ton esprit... Pour ne pas te blesser, mais ni blesser les autres. Quitte à ce que tu fasses un break avec Temari et reprendre par la suite.** continua Yoshino, caressant toujours son fils.»

Nara la fixa, ses petits yeux noirs brillants le regardant intensément. Et si elle avait raison, cela voulait-il dire... Qu'il allait devoir faire une pause avec sa petite amie, sa chère Temari ?

Andrew Belle - "Pieces"

Il était là, se penchant en avant et en arrière, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son baggy qui était devenu un peu trop grand. Shikamaru attendait tranquillement prêt de la balançoire l'arrivée de Kiba, qui mettait un temps fou à arriver à son goût. Mais le brun finit par arriver, tanguant légèrement, une cigarette à la main. Les pieds traînant, il se stoppa devant Nara, un fin sourire au visage.

« **Lut. Alors, t'voulais me parler ?** commença directement l'Inuzuka, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.  
\- **Je te dérange ? Enfin, tu as l'air... Ivre.**  
\- **Haha, je te le fais pas dire ! J'étais à une soirée en fait, c'pour ça que j'ai du mettre genre... Vingt minutes à arriver au lieu de cinq, t'as vu ! Genre, j'tangue grave, la route elle est pas droite...** rigola Kiba, rallumant sa rouler du mieux qu'il pu.  
\- **C'est pas le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion... Je vais te raccompagner ?**  
\- **Hein ? Déjà ? Mais... On a pas parlé ! On a pas parlé, hein ? Oh putain, j'ai fait un black out, non ?!** s'inquiéta Kiba, yeux écarquillé et essayant de rester droit.  
\- **Non, non ! Mais tu es trop saoul, tu te souviendras de rien !**  
\- **Pff, vas-y, tu parles à Kiba ! Le grand, beau, fort, unique !**  
\- **Gars qui n'a absolument aucune modestie.** taquina Nara.  
\- **Exactement ! Bon, aller, dis-moi c'que tu veux.**  
\- **Te parler de la dernière fois.**

Kiba soupira et s'assit sur les petits cailloux, grimaçant un peu sous ceux pointus qui lui rentraient dans les fesses.

\- **Encore dessus ? J'cru être clair, pourtant.**  
\- **Justement, non. Tu dis que tu m'aimes pas, mais tu m'embrasses et tu me donnes un signe. C'est juste trop confu !**  
\- **Tu t'prends juste trop la tête.** coupa Kiba, yeux fermés. **Tu peux juste pas laisser aller les choses ? Ou j'pas moi... Pas te prendre la tête dessus ? J'vais rien dire à Tema, si c'est ça qui t'fais peur. Je suis pas de ce genre.**  
\- **J'ai pas peur de ça, non...** continua Shikamaru, plus calme.  
\- **Tu as peur de quoi alors ?** demanda Kiba, se levant du mieux qu'il pu, réussissant au bout de la troisième fois. **Car là, tu me paumes.**  
\- **... Comment tu as su que tu avais une attirance pour les gars ?**  
\- **Oh bah ça... J'pas. Je crois que le corps d'la meuf m'intéressait pas trop. Ok, certains sont plaisants à voir mais j'pas le gaule de ouf quand ça arrive. Alors que tu as des gars... J'pas.** (il s'humidifia les lèvres) **Tu as juste envie de les embrasser, les plaquer à un mur et qu'il te suce. Passer leur main dans leur cheveux en même temps, leur tenant la tête pour aller de plus en plus vite** (et il imita la gestuelle en même temps qu'il parlait) **puis... J'pas, ta genre envie d'les tourner et les prendre quoi.** »

Shikamaru avala difficilement, surprit que Kiba puisse dévoiler ça aussi simplement, montrant aucune pudeur à même reproduire l'acte devant lui. Et c'était avec une simplicité qu'il pu visualiser le brun faire tout ça, même là en plein milieu d'une zone pour enfant. Le cœur battant, le ventre chaud, il s'essuya le front, rougit par le gêne.

« **Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? Tu sais, on devient pas gay car un gay t'a embrassé.**  
\- **Merci, je le sais...** répondit doucement Shikamaru. **Mais... Tu as imaginé tout ça avec... Avec...**  
\- **Avec toi ?** termina Kiba, amusé. **Ouais. Puis je t'avoue que ça m'est arrivé de me toucher en pensant à toi, et alors ? J'y peux rien si j'ai la gaule en t'imaginant bouffer ma queue. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? J'pense pas, non...** »

Nara se sentit défaillir, le visage brûlant et des sensations de vague de chaleur qui montaient de plus en plus, laissant une sensation de picotement dans tout son corps. Ses jambes le démangeaient, comme des tonnes de fourmis qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal, ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge était affreusement sèche.

« **Kiba...** essaya-t-il doucement.  
\- **Hein ? Tu as dit quoi ?** fronça les sourcils le brun, ayant entendu seulement un petit son comme le cri d'une souris.  
\- **Tu... Tu pourrais recommencer ?** demanda Shikamaru, la voix tremblante et peu sûr de lui.  
\- **Recommencer ? Recommencer quoi ?** questionna, complètement paumé, le brun.  
\- **Tout...**  
\- **Putain, j'pas si c'l'alcool mais j'ai l'impression que tu me parles en russe. Mets des mots, merde !** »

Shikamaru mit un pied en avant, qui bougeait dans tous les sens et eu plusieurs fois la crainte qu'il allait tomber devant lui pour finir par ne plus jamais se relever. L'autre suivit, doucement, frottant le cailloux avec ses tatanes, qui se cognaient parfois entre ses orteils mais continua d'avancer. Kiba arqua un sourcil devant ce spectacle, perdu mais avança, ayant la sensation que Shikamaru allait se vautrer devant lui. Le bras tendu, prêt à l'aider, il se retrouva bien vite avec un corps collé contre le sien et les lèvres tremblantes du brun contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la peur le rongeait, l'angoisse ? Ce demanda Nara. Il força encore plus sur ses paupières pour essayer de se taire intérieurement et voir ce qui se passait.

La bouche de Kiba ne bougeait pas, restait simplement inerte et il dû coller encore plus son visage prêt du sien pour lui envoyer un signe. Mais Inuzuka préféra s'éloigner, soupirant.

« **Tu fous quoi, là, sérieux ?**  
\- **... Je t'envoie un signe.** »

Kiba le regarda doucement, son visage légèrement éclairé par un lampadaire pas très loin d'eux. Un signe ? Lequel ? Celui qu'il était une expérience d'un gars paumé ? Un signe de « Je t'aime pas, mais vu que tu es gentil, je te donne une part de ce que tu veux ! » ?! Il en avait marre de cette foutue discussion avec lui, il continua de reculer et les doigts de Shikamaru serrèrent plus fortement son bras.

« **Tu fais quoi, là ?** demanda-t-il.  
\- **Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me dire ça.** le remballa Kiba. **Tu as une meuf, j't'rappelle. Tu te souviens ? La merveilleuse Temari que tu aimes par dessus tout au monde !** cracha-t-il, blessé.»

Shikamaru relâcha doucement la pression, le poids lui tombant sur les épaules. Il avait merdé... Il faisait de la merde et Temari allait souffrir. Son torse se souleva de plus en plus, inquiet, dégoûté de lui-même. Il s'amusait de la situation, il était égoïste et l'envie de vomir commença doucement à monter.

« **Désolé... Je sais pas ce que je fais...**  
\- **Ouais, j'vois ça. Sérieux... Tu sais pas c'que tu veux ? Tu sais plus c'que t'es ?** demanda doucement Kiba, soudainement compréhensif.  
\- **Je... Je sais pas...**  
\- **... Désolé pour ce qui va arriver, alors.** »

Shikamaru alla lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais Kiba s'était soudainement rapproché pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus doucement possible, sans trop lui tomber dessus à cause de l'ivresse encore présente. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement, l'alcool brûlait ses veines et ses sens ou peut-être que c'était simplement l'effet Shikamaru ? Mais il s'en fichait. Il dirait rien, il balancerait jamais ce qu'il se passait et puis, autant en profiter un peu. Des lèvres fines du brun, de son corps frêle contre le sien et de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Kiba devait se l'avouer, maintenant : il était devenu fou de lui. Dingue de ce crétin trop intelligent, qui avait une allure et une démarche trop lente à côté de la sienne trop brutale. Calme, réfléchit, posé alors qu'il était le surexcité qui avait longuement rêvé de le prendre dans son lit.

Nara laissa quelques secondes défiler, puis répondit doucement au baiser. Petit à petit, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, enroulant leur bras là où instinctivement ils allaient se loger. Son coeur battait, il oubliait tout, sauf la sensation d'explosion qui l'envahissait. Shikamaru était à la fois présent et ailleurs, se reconnaissant plus quand ses mains glissait le long du dos de Kiba alors que celui-ci agrippait fermement ses hanches, collant son bassin contre le sien. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, Inuzuka glissa son visage dans le cou du brun et le dévora, se retenant de le mordre et sucer pour que le corps de Shikamaru se tortille contre le sien et monte encore plus le désir. Sans chercher plus loin, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et les dégusta de nouveau, laissant les doigts de Nara glisser sous son haut, caressant le creux de ses reins. Kiba lâcha un soupire de plaisir, stoppant le baiser, yeux fermés et ses mains tenant les joues du brun.

« **Retiens toi ! Retiens toi !** » hurlait une voix en lui, alors que son corps tremblait et criait « **Saute lui dessus ! Saute lui dessus !** »

« **Kiba ...** murmura une voix.

Des frissons le parcouru tout le long de la colonne et il ouvrit les paupières automatiquement.

- **T'arrête pas.** et il recommença.»

Child of Light de Cœur de Pirate

Temari embrassait l'épaule de Shikamaru, qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés. Elle sentait la noix de coco, une légère odeur qui persistait malgré leur ébat et la transpiration. Il était calme, profitant des caresses qu'elle lui donnait après autant de temps d'absence de sa part. Sa peau était encore plus bronzée, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux en amande vert foncé. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de rire doucement, dévoilant ses dents blanches puis, le visage de Kiba se dessina sur celui de Temari, rapidement et repartit. Les grandes mains du brun, leur force lui manquait aussi. Son coeur eu un pincement en se souvenant des trahisons qu'il eu envers la No Sabaku. Combien de fois ils s'étaient embrassés ? Caressés ? Retrouver dans le lit du brun, bien plus vite qu'il ne s'en est rendu compte.

Shikamaru ne regrettait rien un jour, puis l'autre voulait s'enfoncer ses ongles dans le visage pour s'arracher la peau. C'était une sensation de vif, de brûlure après le coup de fouet qui était apaisé sous leurs baisés. La sensation n'était pas la même, ses sentiments étaient troublés et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il aimait Temari. Il adorait son rire, son sourire, sa manie de toujours s'attacher les cheveux et de sans arrêt bouger. Sautiller par-ci par là, s'installer sur lui quand il est sur une chaise, ses caresses sur sa tempe puis son front pour finir dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les siennes ou bien dans son cou. C'était tendre, affectueux et parfois brutal. Entre ses cris, sa façon de parler cassante, ses griffures et morsures, il avait la sensation d'être avec un animal parfois. Nara sourit doucement, se rappelant que Kiba avait exactement le même comportement.

Mais moins expressif dans ses paroles, il ne parlait pas pour rien dire. Le brun s'exprimait dans sa gestuel et ses regards, ses fines mimiques qui pouvaient durer qu'un millième de secondes. C'était le jour et la nuit tous deux, peu de choses en commun mais à chaque fois que l'un des deux faisaient ce que pouvaient faire l'autre, sa culpabilité montait, le rongeait. Shikamaru se demandait longuement quoi faire, comment faire pour s'en sortir de là. Mais le temps passait et il avait pas de réponse, finissant petit à petit par oublier complètement et se plaire dans ce monde. Kiba ne disait rien sur leur relation, Temari ne savait rien, il avait donc le beau rôle. Celui du salaud, du bâtard de service. C'était lui, pour une fois, l'enculé de l'histoire, le gars qu'il détestait par dessus.

Shikamaru annulait des rendez-vous avec la blonde pour rejoindre son amant, parfois ils faisaient des journées de groupe avec la rousse. Un regard trop insistant, du coin de l'œil, une éraflure et il repartait dans les bras de sa copine comme si de rien était. Kiba finissait par en souffrir de plus en plus, ne pouvant plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il appréciait Temari, cette petite femme qui était drôle, timide et à la fois sans pudeur (tout dépendait le sujet), Le brun rageait de pas pouvoir la haïr, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple ! A la place, il culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire. « **Je suis le gars que ton copain suce. La petite pute que tu rêveras de tabasser. Regarde moi, regarde moi bien, tu me fais confiance. Fuis, fuis, fuis !** ».

Mais elle restait là, innocente, insouciante, ne sachant rien. Naïve, complètement naïve de faire confiance en son copain. Son copain qui annulait de plus en plus au dernier moment pour courir vers lui, parfois étant obligé d'annuler au dernier moment ses projets car monsieur était devant chez lui. Kiba sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement, s'affligeant lui-même des souffrances pour ne pas plus s'attacher à Shikamaru. Nara, lui, finissait par voler sur un petit nuage. Un grand sourire, deux amants, les couilles vides et une vie sociale excellente. Tayuya avait remarqué le petit manège, mais ne disait rien. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ? Prévenir son meilleur ami qu'il était qu'un bouffon qui lui rappelait la chance qu'elle avait d'être lesbienne ? De dire à Temari de le larguer et de se retourner vers la gente féminine ? De gifler Kiba ?

Elle était mal placée pour penser, dire quoi que ce soit. Combien de fois elle avait couché avec des personnes en couple, voir fiancées ? Combien de fois elle dormait dans le lit qui avait l'odeur d'un homme persistante alors que dans ses bras se trouvait le corps délicat d'une femme ? Alors, elle baissa la tête, serra fortement Hinata contre elle, elle, sa bouée de sauvetage qui la gardait à la surface pour ne pas re-sombrer pour qui elle était. La brune décida d'inviter Temari à leur boite gay, Shikamaru déclina l'invitation en prétextant un repas de famille et le brun déclara avoir une soirée chez son ex. La blonde avait une étrange sensation de solitude, de picotement sur sa peau qui la mettait en garde sur un danger invisible. « **Invisible, vraiment ? Ton copain n'est plus le même, ma petite !** » chuchota une voix. Mais elle préféra la faire taire.

Après tout, Shikamaru n'était pas ce genre. Il était noble, droit, amoureux d'elle... « **Oublie pas ce que Ino t'a dit : un homme reste un homme.** » et elle dû lutter contre la montée de larmes qui surgissaient, ne voulant pas affoler qui que ce soit de ses peurs cachées.

La boite de nuit était bondée, elle tenait fermement la main de Hinata pour ne pas la perdre jusqu'au bar. Tayuya les guidait, saluant certaines personnes et se faufila enfin au comptoir. Les gens dansaient, la chaleur était impressionnante, donnant une sensation de lourdeur à la pièce. Temari avait déjà la sensation de suer comme un petit cochon, elle avait hâte de boire quelque chose de bien frais avant de se défouler sur la piste. Une petite brune arriva, forte poitrine voyante sous sa chemise blanche à manche courte, légèrement décolleté. Elle grimpa légèrement sur l'objet qui la gênait et leur fit la bise, souriant fortement devant la No Sabaku.

« **Hey les filles, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**  
\- **Une get21 pour Hinata, une vodka pomme pour moi et toi, Temari ?**  
\- **Hmmm, j'aimerais bien un caipirinha.**  
\- **Très bien señorita !** et elle fila tout préparer.

Quelques minutes après, les boissons en main, elles dégustèrent tranquillement leur petit alcool quand Anko demanda où était Kiba.

\- **Encore avec ceux fameux Shikamaru ?** continua-t-elle.»

Temari leva la tête, la fixa alors que le coeur de Tayuya et Hinata rata un battement. La rousse se tourna vers la blonde, morte d'inquiétude, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire. Hinata se fit toute petite et Anko réalisa qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Ses yeux posés sur la No Sabaku, elle se sentit envahie par la honte et le gêne. Anko pouvait voir les yeux brillants de Temari, de colère, de douleur malgré une ambiance assez sombre.

« **J'ai fait une sacré gaffe, c'est ça ?**  
\- **... Depuis quand Kiba et Shikamaru sont si proches ?** demanda-t-elle, trop doucement. (Anko fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien entendu)  
\- **Pardon, répète, s'il te plait...**  
\- **Depuis quand mon connard de mec se tape ce salaud de Kiba ?!** cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Plusieurs personnes autour se tourna vers elle, puis reprit leur discussion alors que Hinata bu son verre cul sec avec Tayuya, qui soupira et se mit plus prêt de la blonde.

- **... Je sais pas quand exactement ça a commencé... Mais c'était pendant ton séjour à Suna...** »

Ses yeux verts foudroyaient Anko, complètement détruite. C'était pas possible, c'était pas possible... La barmaid voulait la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser mais au fond, elle se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir dévoiler la vérité. Temari sortit de la boite de nuit, se sentant compressée, son cerveau déconnecté. Elle s'imaginait, encore et encore, Kiba embrasser Shikamaru et celui-ci qui la caressait après, comme si de rien était. Sa peau la brûlait, lui donnait une sensation d'être sale. No Sabaku était souillée, intérieurement elle voulait tout passer à la javel, s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair et tout arracher. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air lui manquait toujours autant.

Temari suffoquait, l'oxygène ne passait plus du tout, son crâne lui donnait la sensation de se compresser. Elle allait mourir là, détruite, en larme à cause d'un pauvre con à qui elle faisait confiance. La blonde ne voyait plus où elle posait les pieds et elle trébucha sur la route, ignorant les rires autour d'elle alors qu'elle sentit des bras l'attraper et la relever.

« **Temari, ça va ?! Tu t'es fait mal ?!**

Sa cheville la lançait, mais quelle importance ? Sa poitrine avait un trou béant, qui avait une pancarte écrit « **Coeur brisé** » juste dessus.

\- **... Je veux rentrer...**  
\- **On te ramène ...** déclara doucement Hinata, l'aidant à marcher.  
\- **Temari, je voulais tout te dire mais -**  
\- **Mais Shikamaru est ton meilleur ami. Forcément, une simple nana au milieu risquait pas de t'arrêter !** s'emporta la blonde.  
\- **Oula, oooooh, calme toi !** s'énerva la rousse  
\- **Stop !** s'interposa Hinata. **On a toutes les deux foirer, Tayuya ! Mais là, notre amie est en détresse et je veux la consoler au lieu qu'on se mette toutes à chialer au milieu de la rue !** »

La rousse baissa la tête et aida sa petite amie, en silence. Une fois dans l'appartement de la brune, Temari s'allongea sur le canapé, en larme, fixant le mur en face d'elle alors que Hinata prenait soin de sa cheville enflée. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Est-il avec lui ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?** » et elle émit un léger gémissement de douleur. Les filles, ne pouvant rien faire, décidèrent de la laisser seule et d'aller dans leur chambre.

Aaron - Angel Dust

Deux mois qu'elle savait, deux mois qu'elle était plongée dans la lucidité et le doute. Une fois, elle y croyait, voulait tout plaquer et dix secondes après, Temari oubliait tout simplement tout. Ses caresses, ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas être ceux d'un traître. Il était si tendre, si attentionné, c'était forcément une erreur. Même si elle voyait souvent le jeune homme répondre à des messages, un fin sourire avec les yeux brillants. Qu'il faisait toujours attention de l'avoir sur lui. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, profita simplement des moments qu'elle a avec lui. « **Tu te fais tromper et toi, tu restes sagement là.** » lui dit une voix, en colère dans sa tête. Et les larmes remontèrent, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était seule, blessée et au fond, au fond, elle l'aimait.

Elle croyait que son amour aurait pu tout sauver, tout réparer mais elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? « **Putain, mais c'est toi que tu dois sauver ! Temari, fuis, fuis !** » et la blonde enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant, la bouche ouverte prête à crier. Mais rien ne sortit, ses poumons se gonflaient, elle hurlait en silence, le corps tremblant, en transe. Sa gorge se contractait, donnant la sensation qu'elle allait exploser. Mais elle persistait, comme si c'était ce geste qui allait faire disparaître tous les mensonges, toutes ses trahisons. Gaara et Kankuro voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur soeur ne parlait quasiment plus, ne les grondait plus. Elle passait son temps assise ou debout, le regard perdu, telle une âme en peine.

Longtemps, ils avaient cru qu'elle ne sortait plus avec ce dénommé Shikamaru, mais ses escapades avec lui montrait le contraire.

« **Je supporte plus la voir comme ça...** avoua Gaara, s'arrêtant d'écrire.

Le brun soupira et se leva du lit, fixant le plafond depuis plusieurs heures à présent.

\- **On devrait lui parler.**  
\- **On a déjà essayé ! Elle nous a juste répondu** **Ça va, c'est de la fatigue.** **, s'emporta le roux. On dirait qu'elle est morte ! J'en suis sûr que ve gars là, il lui fait quelque chose...**  
\- **Ouais et quoi ? Je pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à rester avec un gars s'il faisait du mal ou autre.**  
\- **C'est pas toi qui me disait que, par amour, on fait soit disant n'importe quoi et qu'on peut fermer les yeux ?** persista le cadet.  
\- **Pas Temari... Pas elle...**  
\- **Elle reste humaine. Je pense qu'on devrait voir Shikamaru.** conclua-t-il.  
\- **Et on va faire quoi ? Lui casser la gueule et ensuite lui demander des explications ?**  
\- **On est sunien ! On touche pas à nos femmes, nos soeurs ! C'est pas le rôle des frères de protéger les femmes de la famille ?**  
\- **Ne pense pas comme tous les membres de notre pays. On a pas le monopole de la meilleure façon de penser et procéder.** soupira Kankuro, se levant définitivement du lit. **Parlons à Temari, ensuite, on verra.** »

Les deux frères partirent dans sa chambre, frappant mais ne reçurent aucune réponse. Lentement, poussant la porte le plus délicatement possible, ils finirent par la voir assise sur le lit, le visage pâle et les cheveux décoiffés. Ses joues étaient humides, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et fixait sa couette aux motifs hindou avec insistance. Ils reçurent comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, le trouvant si fragile, si faible et donnant une allure pathétique. Kankuro s'approcha d'elle, essuyant ses joues et elle osa enfin lever lentement les yeux vers lui. Le frère aîné vit une enfant, triste, apeurée, anéantie en train de le supplier du regard. « **Aide moi, grand frère...** », il pu imaginer en train de le dire, de sa petite voix.

Les larmes lui montaient aussi et il baissa la tête, alors que Gaara grimpa sur le lit à son tour. Le cadet était le plus froid, le plus cruel et celui qui permettait pas qu'on blesse un membre de sa famille. Surtout sa sœur. Cette femme qui l'avait quasi élevé après la mort de leur mère, la voilà complètement détruite dans sa chambre. Dans les murs de leur maison, celle qu'il pensait qui pouvait protéger du mal extérieur. La colère lui montait, l'envie de frapper et exploser quelque chose faisait trembler ses mains. Gaara était impulsif, imprévisible, colérique et l'envie de saigner celui qui avait fait ça se faisait trop présente.

« **Temari... Faut qu'on parle.** commença doucement Kankuro.  
- **...**  
\- **On voit bien que ça va pas, tu arrêtes pas de pleurer... Tu veux bien nous en parler ?**

Mais elle disait rien, baissant la tête et reniflant doucement.

\- **C'est Shikamaru ?** osa Gaara, la voix dure, sûr de lui.

Kankuro le foudroya du regard alors que Temari s'enfonçait encore plus dans ses coussins, baissant la tête au maximum.

\- **Il t'a fait quoi ? Il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose que tu voulais pas ? Il t'a frappé ?**  
- **Non...** murmura la blonde, la voix coupée à cause de la douleur à la gorge.  
\- **Il t'a fait quelque chose ?** insista Kankuro, soutenant soudainement le cadet.  
\- **...**

Gaara fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, mettant sa main sur son crâne.

- **Il a fait quoi ?** »

Temari se mit a trembler et pleurer de nouveau, laissant son corps tomber sur le dos de Kankuro, commença doucement à tremper son haut. Ils restèrent là pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que la crise de larmes se calme un peu.

« **I... Il m'a... Il ma trompé !** arriva-t-elle à dire. »

Et s'en était fini.

✝ Death Note soundtrack - Light theme ✝

Il était là, les cheveux légèrement au vent, les yeux cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil noire. La mâchoire crispée, le pied tapotant le sol rapidement, il attendait le plus calmement possible son ennemi. Gaara patientait depuis plus d'une heure, à l'ombre, non loin de chez le brun. Comme un animal traquant sa proie, il restait sagement à attendre un signe. Plus le temps passait, plus la colère enfouie en lui montait, finissant par le dévorer de l'intérieur. Son estomac lui donnait la sensation de bouger, que tout son organisme était bel et bien vivant et voulait une seule chose : détruire Nara comme il avait détruit sa grande soeur.

Elle continuait de pleurer, ne sortait plus et ne se forçait même plus à manger depuis trois jours. Trois longs jours où il avait été dans l'impossibilité de régler son compte à ce connard, bloqué par Kankuro. Celui-ci était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et de laisser Temari gérer l'affaire comme une grande. Mais lui, lui, laissait parler sa haine. Le roux ne s'était pas contrôlé, frappant son mur à plusieurs reprise, sa porte, laissant des traces de ses poings au passage. Mais peu importait, sa sœur souffrait, sa sœur pleurait et lui ne pouvait rien faire. « **Quel frère j'ai été... J'ai pas su la protéger...** » et il avala difficilement la salive. Gaara avait les épaules lourdes, le coeur compressé et une marque au fer rouge était marquée dans son esprit comme un frère incompétent.

No Sabaku revoyait sans arrêt l'image de sa soeur allongé sur son lit, en boule, fixant un point en pleurant. Le silence était maître dans sa chambre, autre que ses reniflements et petits gémissements qu'elle réussissait parfois à sortir. Shikamaru arrivait soudainement, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant tranquillement. Gaara ferma le poing, furieux de le voir si insouciant, si paisible malgré tout ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit de sa ruelle rapidement, d'un pas décidé, s'approcha de Shikamaru et lui mit un coup à la figure. Sous la surprise, Nara recula, projeté au mur et sentit seulement d'autres coups s'abattre. Il avait mal au visage, il saignait et il garda les yeux fermés, les bras devant pour essayer de se protéger.

Le roux l'attrapa pars le col et l'entraîna vers une voiture pourrie garée non loin, déjà ouverte, prête à l'emploi. Une fois Shikamaru mit dans le coffre, qui avait essayé de se débattre et en était surpris de constater qui faisait ça, il se mit dans le côté conducteur et démarra simplement la petite Gofl verte délavée et roula jusqu'à son garage, conduisant l'automobile de son frère, sans permis. Le paysage défilait lentement, les coups et la voix de Shikamaru se faisait entendre à l'arrière. Agacé, Gaara mit la radio à fond et continua tranquillement le trajet. Les jolies petites maisons du début firent place à de grandes routes avec de la verdure autour pour arriver finalement dans un quartier qu'avec des immeubles gris et peu appréciables au regard.

La voiture roulant dans le garage sous terrain, prenait plusieurs chemins pour arriver enfin jusqu'à leur porte, il sortit pour ouvrir l'immense portail métallique et sortir Shikamaru pour le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur. Celui-ci continua à se débattre, mais il était épuisé et chaque mouvement lui faisait lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Une petite lumière au plafond allumée, le brun balancé et voici la porte qui se referme juste devant lui, le laissant avec son futur bourreau. Gaara ressemblait à un animal prêt à bondir, à mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ses pas étaient pressés, sûr de soit et ses yeux semblaient dévorer tout ce qu'il regardait. Nara sentait un long frisson le parcourir, mort de trouille devant un jeune homme comme lui.

Il ne voyait aucun trait de sa petite amie chez son petit frère, aucune forme d'innocence et de pureté. Seulement de la colère, de la froideur et la possibilité d'agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. La bouche sèche, la gorge compressée, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer des mots. Une chose était sûre : il allait souffrir. Les yeux de Gaara, même si la couleur n'était pas perceptible, le pénétrait et le déchiquetait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, en sang ? « **Peut-être qu'il sait tout.** » et il secoua la tête, se laissant tomber sous la douleur de sa tête qui le lançait affreusement.

« **Je t'interdis de vomir et de tourner de l'œil.** déclara Gaara, menaçant. »

Shikamaru commença doucement à glisser de plus en plus et le roux s'approcha de lui le remit droit en le tirant par les cheveux et mit son visage prêt du sien. Nara pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée et le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa peau.

« **Tu pensais que j'allais rien savoir ? Que j'allais pas découvrir ta petite mascarade ? Dans mon pays, on coupe le sexe de l'homme quand on le surprend en concubinage. Konoha est malheureusement pour la paix, la justice et le pardon. Mais toi tu as gravement fauté, tu mériterais même la dilapidation. J'aurais adoré lancer les cailloux de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis à chaque fois que ton regard de chien suppliant d'arrêter.** »

Shikamaru sentit la panique monter d'un cran. Gaara était menaçant, sadique dans ses propos et sa voix donnait une douce sensation de plaisir à s'imaginer le torturer. Il avait froid, son corps tremblait et sa peau le brûlait doucement. Nara avait la sensation que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« **Ton sang dégoulinant et les bâtards de clebs seront venu dévorer le reste de ta carcasse. Mais je dois malheureusement juste te séquestrer et te tabasser jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Shikamaru... Tu me fais si pitié. Si squelettique, souffrant tête baissée en sachant très bien que jamais on te pardonnera ce que tu lui as fait.**  
\- **Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles...** commença lentement Shikamaru.

Gaara avança sa tête vers lui et la jeta en arrière rapidement, cognant son crâne contre le mur de brique. Il grimaça, les dents grinçantes l'une contre l'autre sous la pression.

\- **Te fou pas de moi ! On sait tous deux que tu as baisé une autre !** il lui mit un coup de poing. »

La tête de Shikamaru pivota sous la force du coup, les yeux fermés et son front côté droit se cogner contre le mur, le sonnant encore plus. Il savait ... Gaara savait. Comment ? Et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Le goût du sang lui venu en bouche, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus vite. Son cerveau visualisa rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Temari. Quel signe avait imposé le doute ? Quand il avait été démasqué ? Puis, soudainement, il visualise le visage de sa petite amie, son sourire effacé par les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle souffrait, elle avait mal et gémissait son nom. Il avait envie de vomir, il suffoquait, il voulait sortir d'ici. Shikamaru l'avait blessé, il l'avait piétiné et il pensait s'en sortir.

« **Il n'était que de passage... Il n'était que de passage !** » et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il était un monstre de penser que son geste n'était pas grave, que sa trahison n'était juste que passagère et sans importance. Le brun avait mal, il se sentait sale de nouveau et il avait pitié de lui-même.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Une crise d'angoisse ? Tu as bien raison de flipper, tu sais pas de quoi est capable un frère pour sa soeur.** poursuivit Gaara, lui mettant un coup de pied dans les côtes après s'être redressé. »

Mais Nara resta silencieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se mémorisant les scènes où il avait été un salaud. La solitude l'envahie, la noirceur le couvrit avec les voix des gens qu'ils aimaient lui ruminant ses fautes. Il avait péché, il avait trahit et il suppliait qu'on lui pardonne intérieurement. Gaara leva le bras, prêt à lui en donner une autre. Son visage était déformé par la haine et il fût soudainement plus éclairé quand la porte du garage se fit ouvrir de nouveau. Kankuro approcha, mit sa main sur son épaule.

« **Arrête. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Temari arrive, elle veut régler ça elle-même.**  
\- **Tu vas vraiment les laisser avoir une discussion ?!** hurla-t-il.  
\- **Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ? Il tient même pas debout !** soupira Kankuro. **Essuie le sang que tu as sur toi et au sol, on a pas besoin des flics.**  
\- **Mais -**  
\- **La ferme ! ordonna l'ainé No Sabaku. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Temari ne te pardonnera pas et on sait tous deux qu'on supporterait pas qu'elle nous fasse la tête !** »

Gaara était furieux et donna un coup de coude à son frère au passage, le pas rapide et montant les escaliers du local pour rentrer chez lui. Kankuro mit Shikamaru dans la voiture, sans ménagement et ferma la porte du garage, attendant patiemment sa sœur. La blonde arriva, jean troué et haut tellement large, qu'il reconnu l'un des siens. Elle grimpa dedans et il en fit de même, disparaissant doucement jusqu'aux beaux quartiers. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, seul le moteur se faisait entendre. Shikamaru était allongé sur la banquette arrière, n'osant pas bouger alors que Temari fixait la route, mâchoire serrée. La blonde n'en voulait pas à ses frères, pas complètement. La colère était retournée vers elle et seulement elle. « **Au moins, tu as fini par réaliser, Temari.** » et elle avait décidé de prendre de nouveau sa vie en main.

✄ Carina Round - 'For Everything A Reason' ✄

Le soleil se coucha lentement, dévoilant des vagues de rose et violet dans le ciel. Cela donnait une sensation d'apaisement, de lumière au bout du tunnel à la blonde. Elle avait revivre, enfin ! C'était comme la promesse d'un lendemain plus beau, de nouvelles promesses et aventures. Kankuro sifflotait légèrement, pianotant sur le volant alors que Shikamaru luttait contre le sommeil, la douleur et les larmes montantes. La voiture garée en face des No Sabaku, Temari aida Nara à sortir et le laissa sur la première marche de son jardin. Elle se mit en face de lui, bras croisés et fixa le portail noir.

« **Je croyais que tu étais différent... Tu m'as rassuré, tu m'as fait des promesses, tu m'as menti en me regardant dans les yeux, jurant que tu étais pas l'un de ses types. Puis, un mois à Suna et voilà avec un mec sur le côté.** commença-t-elle doucement.  
\- **C'était pas prévu...** dit-il, tête baissée.  
\- **Mais tu n'as pas été capable de te retenir quatre malheureuses semaines !** hurla-t-elle, les larmes montantes. **Tu m'as directement trompée, tu n'as pas eu un seul remord ! Combien de fois tu m'as embrassé, fais l'amour et dis à quel point tu m'aimais depuis mon retour ?! T... Tu me dégoûtes !**

Sa voix lui faisait mal, de nouveau contractée et réveillant la douleur de plusieurs jours en larme. Elle respirait fort, ayant du mal à prendre de l'air avec son nez coulant doucement, reniflant sans vergogne devant son ex.

\- **J'y croyais tellement, Shikamaru... Tu as réussi à me rassurer, me convaincre et finalement, j'ai tellement renié ce que je savais, que j'en suis devenue pathétique. Tu m'as bercé d'illusions et maintenant, tu as tout perdu.**  
\- **Je veux pas qu'on se sépare !** et il se redressa, titubant et se rattrapant contre les parois du mur.

Une crainte grandit dans l'esprit du brun, une panique l'envahit et l'envie de pleurer arrivait réellement.

\- **Et je refuse qu'on soit même ami. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te pardonner de si tôt. Au fond, j'en voulais à Kiba, au départ mais... Il me fait de la peine. Il t'aura jamais complètement, il a espéré t'avoir alors que tu n'avais aucun gêne à m'embrasser devant quelqu'un qui t'aime sérieusement. Finalement, j'espère que tu resteras seul et souffrira un moment. Que tu seras dans l'incapacité de te regarder dans un miroir sans pouvoir échapper aux remords de tes fautes.** déclara-t-elle, le plus naturellement possible pour montrer un détachement à son égard. »

Shikamaru baissa la tête, pleurant doucement, sentent déjà le poids de la culpabilité s'appuyer encore plus sur lui. Le vide le pénétra, l'envie de s'écrouler se fit plus insistante et ses jambes ne réussirent plus à le tenir. Il se laissa glissa, lamentablement, son dos picotant et brûlant après avoir raclé le mur. Une voix vint dans son esprit, celle de Temari qui répétait en boucle « **Tu es seuleuh, tu es seuleuh !** », rigolant parfois comme une folle. La blonde lui tourna le dos, commença tranquillement à partir puis s'arrêta deux pas après.

« **Je ne veux même plus qu'on soit amis, est-ce bien clair ?** » et elle reprit sa route, partant au loin avec son frère. Temari sentit son coeur battre rapidement, s'obligeant mentalement de ne pas craquer immédiatement en larme. Elle était forte, elle était fière d'elle, No Sabaku devait attendre avant de pouvoir redevenir fragile. Shikamaru pleurait, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Il tremblait, son corps se tendait sous chaque mouvement en lui rappelant a quel point il avait été torturé mentalement et physiquement pour un moment. Il avait honte, ne pouvant plus affronter le regard de ses parents, remplis de chagrin d'avoir un fils indigne.

Sa mère le bannirait, le renierait alors que son père claquera la porte devant son nez. Il s'imaginait déjà finir sa vie seul, se morfondant sur son sort dans son lit, dans son canapé jusqu'à son travail en lui disant qu'il avait foiré son existence. « **Tu avais la femme parfaite et tu as baisé avec un mec.** », il répétait doucement le nom de Kiba, comme une mélodie, une chose à s'accrocher pour tenir debout. « **Kiba, pitié...** ». Et il resta là, des heures, ne sachant pas que Inuzuka, à ce même moment couchait avec un autre type, décidant de stopper sa relation cachée. Alors, il se leva finalement, du mieux qu'il pu et composa le numéro du brun, les jambes glissant quasiment sur le sol, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

Une première sonnerie, puis une autre et encore une autre avant d'entendre sa messagerie, « **Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Kiba Inuzuka, je suis surement actuellement en train de me faire pomper, alors laissez moi un message !** ». Il gémit doucement puis commença du mieux qu'il pu, **C'est Shika, faut qu'on parle. Je suis plus avec Temari.** et il raccrocha, attendant patiemment dans sa chambre un signe du jeune homme. Quatre heures, puis six heures plus tard, toujours aucune réponse. Shikamaru avait prit des médicaments et avait été soigné par sa mère qui était scandalisée par les raquettes de nos jours. Son fils ne pouvait pas lui avouer l'horrible vérité.

Son portable se mit à sonner et il décrocha rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendant.

« **Allo, Kiba ?!**  
\- **Oula, je vois que je t'ai manqué. et il changea vite de sujet, C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi tu es plus avec Temari ?**  
\- **Elle est au courant pour nous.**

Kiba resta silencieux quelques instants et soupira, se massant la nuque, yeux fermés. Le voilà dans une triste histoire, une sombre histoire même.

\- **Comment ?** demanda-t-il.  
\- **On m'a pas dit... Mais ça a vraiment de l'importance ?**  
\- **Ouais. Tu m'appelles car tu t'es fait largué donc tu as besoin d'un bouche trou ou tu comptais la quitter ?** »

Et Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, faire et dire depuis si longtemps, que s'en était devenu une mauvaise habitude. Nara prit quelques instants pour voir si il avait une réponse, même juste une légère clarté à donner. Mais Kiba avait déjà raccroché, ne supportant plus son mutisme. Le silence régna dans la chambre et quelques secondes de son esprit, avant de laisser tomber lourdement son bras sur le matelas. Il fixa son plafond blanc, sans bouger, clignant des yeux rarement. Son corps le faisait encore mal, un mouvement lui rappelait telle blessure mais la plus vive se trouvait dans sa poitrine. C'était lourd, pesant, dévorant avec une culpabilité inouïe.

Comment était-il devenu ça ? Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment... Comment... Shikamaru se leva du mieux qu'il pu, voulant mettre un haut, ses bras tremblant sous le froid qui l'envahissait. Le brun ouvrit son placard et s'arrêta, voyant l'écharpe de Temari suspendue en face de son nez, comme s'il ni avait rien d'autre. Son écharpe verte anis, celle qu'elle aimait tant... Ses doigts glissèrent dans le tissu doux, épais et l'emmena directement vers son nez, plongeant à l'intérieur, les yeux fermés. Elle sentait la cannelle, le miel et une légère odeur de vanille dans le fond. S'il continuait encore de respirer intensément, il pouvait même s'imaginer sentir l'odeur de la peau de sa Temari. Et il ouvrit les paupières rapidement, réalisant la triste nouvelle.

Nara était seul, seul dans sa chambre, seul dans sa vie sentiment, seul au monde. C'était qu'une question de seconde avant que le cerveau se mit à rebooster tout le matériel. « **J'ai trompé Temari... Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?!** » et il se laissa tomber sur son parquet, grimaçant mais s'en fichant d'avoir mal absolument partout. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'a vu, la première fois qu'elle s'est adressée à lui avec son petit accent qui l'avait craqué. La première fois qu'elle avait vu de la neige, la première fois qu'elle la prit dans ses bras, le premier sourire, la première caresse, le premier baisé... Leur première fois ensemble. Ses épaules tremblaient, sa tête se courbait et il se mit à pleurer, gémissent doucement sa peine. Shikamaru était seul. Shikamaru était un salaud. Shikamaru avait tout perdu. Tout était fini.

* * *

Pour commencer, je remercie Cacahuète d'avoir été très patiente avec moi et de bon conseille sur certaine chose où je galérais fortement. Puce, pour sa grandiose correction, comme toujours !  
Je remercie aussi mon chéri d'avoir corrigé une partie et d'avoir été patient pour lire l'écrit. Lui qui n'aime plus les fan-fiction, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour moi 8D

Je remercie No' de m'avoir parler depuis un moment de son envie du défis et de vouloir que j'y participe. J'espère qu'il te plairas, ma belle rousse !

 **Défi décidé :** Kiba  & Shikamaru - Dans le monde actuel, le/la personnage principal reste avec son amant(e) en sachant qu'il ou elle se fait tromper régulièrement - Il y aura une scène de torture.

Petits clins d'oeil sur les autres propositions du défis : Tayuya & Hinata, Anko, un personnage ancien SDF.

J'ai décidé une telle relation, un tel couple pour un futur écrit que je ferai, une fan-fiction (pas basée sur eux) avec ce couple, cette relation malsaine. Une envie d'écrire un Os dessus était extrêmement présente.

 **Musique du Os :** \- Dashboard Confessional - Stolen - The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition - Full Frontal - You think you're a man - Boats  & BIrds - Gregory & the Hawk - Coeur De Pirate - Andrew Belle - "Pieces" - Child of Light de Cœur de Pirate - Aaron - Angel Dust - Death Note soundtrack - Light theme - Carina Round - 'For Everything A Reason' -


End file.
